


Under the Stars

by cinip



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinip/pseuds/cinip
Summary: Amethyst and Peridot sit under the stars together and Peridot starts to warm up to Amethyst





	Under the Stars

    “And if you squint a little, that light right there is Homeworld,” said Peridot, pointing up into the sky. The soft grass tickled her as it swayed in the wind. The Earth was so peaceful at night, especially out in the fields. It was quite, devoid of humans. The small noises such as the rustling of leaves or the sounds of small insects were nothing compared to the busy bustling sounds that humans made. Peridot looked over at Amethyst who was lying on her back, hair sprawled out around her. Amethyst looked over at her. 

    “I’ve never been to homeworld,” she said softly, brushing some of her hair around. She sat up and leaned backwards on her hands. “The Earth is my home.” Peridot smiled awkwardly.

    “It’s not half bad,” she said, touching some of the grass with her hand. “It’s certainly no Homeworld, but, it’s a suitable planet.” Peridot looked wistfully up at the sky.

    “Do you miss it? Homeworld?” asked Amethyst, looking back up at the sky. Peridot relaxed her shoulders. 

    “Not as much as I used to,” she started, grabbing a clump of grass with her hand. “But that was my home for so many years, I can’t help feeling attached to it.” There was a brief silence before Amethyst finally spoke.

    “I know the feeling,” she said softly, still looking up at the sky. Peridot looked over at her, her bushy purple hair was illuminated in the moonlight. “Earth’s the only planet I’ve ever known. The other Crystal Gems are from Homeworld. Even though I’m with them a lot, I do feel a bit separated from them, like I don’t belong.” Peridot shifted, a little uncomfortable with Amethyst’s statement.

    “But you have me, and Steven, and the Shorty Squad!” exclaimed Peridot. Amethyst rested her hand ontop of Peridot’s. 

    “Yeah, you’re right, P-dot,” she said, giving Peridot a smirk. Peridot looked at her, a little puzzled. 

    “P-dot?” she asked, squinting her eyes a little.

    “Yeah, you know, it’s a nickname.”

    “What’s that?” Peridot crossed her legs and faced Amethyst.

    “Oh, it’s a cute name usually given by a friend to let you know you’re comfortable enough to not have to call each other by your full names,”

    “I suppose Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG is kind of formal. But I guess I like P-dot. It sounds, homey,” said Peridot, biting her lip. 

    “A cute name for a cute gem.”

    Peridot froze and felt her cheeks. She looked away from Amethyst so Amethyst wouldn’t see her face. Cute, Amethyst had called her cute. She felt a strange feeling inside her, something she hadn’t felt before. 

    “I’m not cute!” she snapped, standing up. Amethyst’s smiled faded.

    “Look, Peridot, I’m sorry-”

    “No!” Peridot threw her hands up in the air and paced back and forth. “I didn’t mean to snap at you! I’m just, this is just happening and I wasn’t expecting….do you really think I’m cute?” Amethyst’s smile returned. 

    “Wait, don’t answer!” said Peridot, excitedly trying to change the topic before she could ruin their moment again. Peridot clutched her recording device. She pressed a few buttons, flipping through a lot of the recordings she had made. She set it down in the grass as it played a soft 8 bit song. 

    “This is one of my favorite songs,” said Peridot, turning the volume up on her recording device. She found herself face to face with Amethyst, who was staring directly into her eyes.

    “Want to dance?” asked Amethyst, holding out her hand. Peridot froze and looked around. She backed away from Amethyst.

    “I-I don’t want to,” she stammered. Amethyst put her hand on her hip.

    “No one will see you except me.” Peridot spun around. She was right. They were all alone out here. 

    “Promise you won’t tell the others?” she said, narrowing her eyes. Amethyst laughed. 

    “Of course I won’t! You can trust me!” she grabbed Peridot by the arm and spun her around before catching her and unwinding her. Peridot stomped her feet on the ground as she threw her hands up in the air. She let out a quirky laugh as she ran around Amethyst before jumping again. Amethyst started cracking up.

    “P-dot, your moves are killing me,” she said, laughing. She leaned her arm on Peridot as Peridot started laughing as well. The song switched to a slower ambient song, and Peridot found herself pressed up to Amethyst. 

    “How do I do this one?” she asked Amethyst as Amethyst placed Peridot’s hands where they were supposed to go. 

    “You just dance slowly to the music. It’s one of those dances where you’re not focused on the moves, but more on your partner,” said Amethyst softly as she pulled Peridot closet. Peridot moved her hands to a more comfortable position and relaxed her posture. She leaned her head on Amethyst’s shoulder as Amethyst started swaying her softly back and forth. Peridot grimaced as she stepped on Amethyst’s feet. She looked down at the ground, trying to position her feet like how Amethyst’s were. 

    “How do you know when to step?” asked Peridot, confused with the pattern. Amethyst shrugged and lifted Peridot’s chin up so she was facing her again.

    “You just do what feels right with the music,” she said, turning them in a circle. “Listen to the beat and go with it.” Peridot looked into Amethyst’s eyes before wincing and looking away. 

    “Keep your head up or else you’re going to be too rigid and focused on your footwork,” said Amethyst. Peridot looked back at her. She closed her eyes. She could feel Amethyst’s warm body around her as she listened intently to the music. Forwards. Right. Back. Left. She felt herself leaning closer onto Amethyst as the movements became less rigid and more natural. They were in sync, perfectly pressed up together, becoming one-

    “Ack! No!” Peridot dropped Amethyst’s hands and fell backwards. She rolled up to a seated position and looked at her hands. “Amethyst, I’m just not ready to fus-”

    “Don’t be sorry,” said Amethyst, sitting down next to Peridot. “You shouldn’t have to if you don’t want to.” The two sat in the grass in silence for a little while.

    “Amethyst?” asked Peridot, shifting nervously. “Would you mind if we, tried something?” Amethyst brushed back some of her long hair and Peridot could have sworn she saw a tiny smile. She suddenly felt nervous.

    “No, it’s nothing,” she said, looking away. Amethyst bit her lip and looked away.

    “Okay,” she said softly. Peridot took a deep breath before tapping Amethyst on the shoulder. Amethyst turned to face her as Peridot quickly planted a kiss on her lips. Amethyst’s eyes widened as Peridot raised her shoulders.

    “There, we tried it,” she said, wrapping her arms around her legs. “I saw it in one of those human television shows I’ve been watching.” Amethyst put her arm around her.

    “I liked it,” she told Peridot. Peridot smiled. 

    “I thought you would,” she said, touching Amethyst’s hand. Amethyst held Peridot’s hand with both her hands and tilted her head a little to the right before leaning in. Peridot felt her lips pressed against Amethyst’s and this time didn’t pull away quickly. She moved herself closer to Amethyst, removing her lips so Amethyst could kiss her now. 

    Amethyst put her arms around Peridot’s shoulders as she tickled Peridot’s neck with her tongue. Peridot shut her eyes when Amethyst started moving her lips down Peridot’s neck, but she tilted her head up so Amethyst could kiss her easier. Peridot moved her fingers through Amethyst’s hair, feeling the texture of the waves. She put her lips around Amethyst’s bottom lip and bit down softly, grinning when she let go. Amethyst blushed and Peridot pressed her fingers on Amethyst’s lips. She grabbed onto Amethyst’s arms tightly, and leaned backwards. Amethyst’s eyes widened as they rolled down the small hill. She held Peridot tightly as they reached the bottom. 

    “That was fun,” Amethyst said, sprawled out at the base of the hill. Peridot looked up at the sky. 

    “I wonder how long we have until morning,” said Peridot, gazing at the stars. Amethyst smiled. 

    “It doesn’t matter as long as I’m spending it with you,” she said sweetly. Peridot felt a smile creeping upon her face but didn’t hide it this time. Why hide emotions from someone she loves?


End file.
